Adrianna
Adrianna Lamare is a 27-year old Human whom is the eldest daughter of the Lamare bloodline, a lineage of humans who're known as Bonded Vampires. Adrianna being the eldest is set to inherit the family's title and take over the business of hunting that the family is known for. Adrianna is bonded to the large cloak-like jacket that she wears which has over time allowed to her to tap into the powers of her family's bloodline. Appearance Adrianna is a caucasian female with a slim build who is easily recognizable among others due to the large, tattered jacket she wears. She is often seen with short, dirty-blonde hair and has distinctly green eyes. She will also often wear bright red sandals as well as a combination of other clothing, she has a tendency to wear midriffs and long trousers. When wearing her jacket her canines become more pronounced although this has only been a recent addition of her abilities and many older photos of her wearing the jacket do not feature this detail. Personality Adrianna is a rather dim-witted individual who can often become overly focused on a single task resulting in her misunderstanding information and being ignorant to others around her. Her one-track mind has repeatedly gotten her into trouble and many would describe her as being at times difficult to approach due to her somewhat abrasive vocabulary. Adrianna is much easier to talk to and can be more charismatic when she's not focused on an important task and tends to often be somewhat talkative around others when given the opportunity. She is noticeably quiter around the elders of her family bloodline however and seems to have a deep-rooted respect for several of her elders in particular her father as she is his successor and learnt a great deal from him in both life lessons and hunting in general. Relationships Roberto Lamare Adrianna's Father and her have a close-knotted kinship and is the member of her family that she's closest to, Adrianna is often extremely trusting of her father and has on repeated occasion failed to realize the faults in her father who while a kind individual is also very assertive about her role as the next leader of the family. Adrianna generally will speak highly of her father and vice versa, a lot of Adrianna's childhood that she can recount tends to be of hunts with her father and/or siblings and in particular certain instances where she'd meet some of her father's business associates. While they get along on many things, Roberto has been known to pressure Adrianna to the point of her arguing with her father and even snapping at him a few times, while in general these disputes are settled quickly, the disputes have often lead to Adrianna and her father distancing themselves from each other for sometimes months on end before things return to normal. Meryl Lamare Adrianna and her siblings are considered rather strange in the Lamare Family bloodline due to the respect they hold for their mother who unlike their father isn't a Bonded Vampire, this is perhaps due to Meryl's history as a Vampire Hunter, and her skill in using a variety of weapons that Adrianna herself has attempted to learn to use in her youth. Meryl is somewhat cautious around Adrianna due to Roberto's influence on her and tends to have a more distant relationship with her than Adrianna's younger siblings. Meryl and Adrianna do get along quite well together however and Meryl has proven herself to Adrianna in the past to be able to handle herself in a fight even against a Bonded Vampire, successfully stopping Adrianna's grandmother, Sofia on one occasion from revealing her presence to the outside world. Sammy Lamare Sammy is Adrianna's first younger brother and the two are often known to bicker with one another sometimes getting into fights with one another, despite this Sammy is shown to have a degree of pride towards his sister and is known to attempt to emulate her own abilities into his abilities. Adrianna has on occasion mocked Sammy for his lack of skill with abilities that she's more proficient in although there is evidence to suggest that Adrianna is actually jealous of Sammy in particular due to his rather unique ability of voice mimicry. During Hunts, the siblings will often work together to bring down a hunt although as they've gotten older the two tend not to need to work together as Adrianna and Silvia are often capable enough on their own to handle threats, despite this separation Sammy and Adrianna will still tend to compete when there are multiple targets during a Hunt. Silvia Lamare The next eldest sibling after Adrianna, Silvia and Adrianna have a rough relationship with one another as in the past Silvia has openly humiliated Adrianna in front of her friends and during hunts, Silvia unlike Adrianna isn't particular skilled as a Bonded Vampire, however Silvia's skill with weapons similar to their mother, Meryl makes her just as dangerous as Adrianna if not more dangerous at times. During hunts the two are often paired together due to their complimentary skills, although this often ends up being equally likely to work out well as to have the two of them just end up fighting with one another. Silvia is actually the cause of Adrianna's jacket's tattered appearance as when they were much younger, Adrianna protected Silvia from a house fire due to arsonists and in a fit of rage from Adrianna seemingly showing off her abilities as a Bonded Vampire, Silvia dragged Adrianna back into the burning house in an attempt to prove her own skills, winding up nearly killing both of them, the result left Adrianna hesitant of Silvia and Silvia feeling inferior. Matthew Lamare Matthew is Adrianna's second younger brother and is generally on much better grounds in terms of his relationship with Adrianna than the two siblings between them, Matthew's quite nature makes it much easier for Adrianna to talk to him, in particular sometimes using him to vent her frustrations, Matthew despite his young age is often quite helpful towards Adrianna about her social life and tends to keep her from acting irrationally when she talks to him. Matthew has at times shown a more cunning side of his personality to Adrianna by tricking her into doing things for him, sometimes actively to her own detriment, this is often during hunts where Matthew has attempted to improve his standing with his father, Roberto by using Adrianna's greater experience to deal with tougher threats. Adrianna has on occassion attempted to get Matthew to be more sociable with people sometimes being able to get him to go out to different places and visit various features around the city where they live, while she has had some success in the past, Matthew always ends up reverting to his old tendencies in particular his obsessions with history and horror-fantasy after a while. Monica Lamare The youngest of Adrianna's siblings, Adrianna and Monica have a fairly basic relationship due to their age difference with Monica often looking up to Adrianna as inspiration to get better with her Bonded Vampire Skills, Adrianna seems to think very little of Monica's fighting abilities despite the rigorous training that her younger sister goes through to improve herself, as such Adrianna will often protect Monica from threats that Monica herself could easily handle. The issue for Monica being her timid personality as she tends to be afraid to talk back to Adrianna as she's seen Adrianna fight other members of her family in the past and tends to overdramatize things. Despite the lack of trust Adrianna has for Monica's abilities, the two get along fairly well and out of all of Adrianna's siblings, Monica is the one she's able to have the least issues with. Abilities As a Bonded Vampire Adrianna benefits from abilities that she's gained as she's gotten older and more experienced, her abilities stem from the jacket she wears which is able to tap into her family's bloodline and call upon ancient abilities her family has, like the rest of her family however Adrianna is only able to tap into a small number of these abilities that stem from the original Bonded Vampire, with the traits that Adrianna shares with that Bonded Vampire. *Flight - Less so an ability from Adrianna's personality but more so one from the Jacket itself, Adrianna's jacket is one of several of the articles of clothing that possess abilities of their own, in this case flight, the Jacket's large size allows for Adrianna to fly for long distances, though due to its tattered state she is incapable of landing easily and often has to roll upon landing to prevent injury. *Blood Touch - Originating from Adrianna's one-track mind, the Blood Touch is an ability that allows Adrianna to touch the blood of a target and have that blood be drawn towards the target itself, this is useful for Adrianna when tracking targets in a hunt as she will often attack them and allow them to get away, then use blood touch to track them down and ambush them. *Vampiric Bite - A common ability that manifests itself during adolescence, Adrianna is able to drain the energy from an individual by biting into them, similar to many other types of vampires, Adrianna however like other Bonded Vampires does not drain blood but instead steals the energy from the cells within the body, causing the victim to often feel cold in the area effected, Adrianna has yet to use this ability in practise however. *Pyrokinesis - Stemming from Adrianna's sense of pride, this ability, common among the inheritors of the family leadership tends to manifest and has within Adrianna. Adrianna's Pyrokinesis is rudimentary in comparison to her father's although is significantly more dangerous, Adrianna has what's referred to as Dirty Fire due to the large amounts of smoke that she exudes when using her Pyrokinetic abilities as well as the uncontrollable nature of her flames which she is incapable of directing like her father resulting in a large blast of heat instead of a concentrated jet. Adrianna has on occasion knocked herself out with her own Pyrokinesis due to inhaling the smoke. *Hypnotic Gaze - Stemming from her sociability with others and sometimes her emotional outbursts, Adrianna is capable of performing a hypnotic gaze, strangely due to her one-track mind she is incapable of using the ability during a hunt which seems to have resulted in her hating the ability due to its relative useless referring to it as her "dud ability". The Hypnotic Gaze cannot work on Bonded Vampires and has no effect on Undead (such as true Vampires) or Automatons, in addition due to her relative lack of experience in the ability Adrianna's skill with the ability makes it rather lackluster in functionality with it does work as she's only able to dull the mind of a target instead of outright knocking them out, this has resulted in one instance where Adrianna attempted to perform a hypnotic gaze on one of her ex's with it only dulling their mind which in turn she headbutted them to knock them out, obviously they broke up shortly afterwards. Hunting Like most members of the Family Bloodline, Adrianna commits to what's known as the Hunt, although often confused with both Vampire Hunting and Vampire's Hunting, Hunting when performed by a Bonded Vampire specifically refers to the action of tracking down rogue Supernatural entities and either sorting out the issue for which has led to them going rogue or ending their lives. Adrianna is fairly successful at her job as a hunter although this is more so when she ends the life of a supernatural entity rather than talking to them, over time Adrianna has attempted to get better at talking to her targets rather than outright attacking them, although this has also resulted in her nearly being killed several times by targets that were able to take advantage of her weakness during this time. Trivia *Adrianna and Roberto have both hunted true Vampires on several hunts, although neither have been successful in talking one out of going rogue, this is primarily due to the difficulty of such an action *Adrianna believes that being a Werewolf would be pretty cool although seems to mainly think this since it'd help her hunting targets rather than any of the disadvantages of being a werewolf *There was an instance where Adrianna attempted to suck the blood of a victim to see if she was able to drain blood, according to her the taste was incredibly bitter and tasted foul, she did later admit that she had done this to a very drunk individual and seems to wonder to this day if it really was the blood that tasted foul or just the alcohol Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Paperback Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Humans